


A Change In Me

by AcieReyloPawesome



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars The Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Finn & Rey Friendship, Light Angst, Love Story, One-Shot, Post-TLJ, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Secret Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcieReyloPawesome/pseuds/AcieReyloPawesome
Summary: "Rey.. please.. I don't know if you can hear me, but I.. I need you to wake up, so please.."Finn could barely believe his eyes. Kylo Ren kneeling in front of his own best friend Rey and sobbing was something he'd never thought he would live to see.





	A Change In Me

"Remember, this is just a spy mission. Gather as much information as you can. I'll meet you in the hangar in an hour. Got that?"

Rey nodded and gave Finn a confident smile. Finn winked his eye and the two parted ways. 

Rey looked around, checking if she could spot any security cameras. Non anywhere. 'Ben, that's not a very good way to keep intruders out', she thought and smiled. Then her smile disappeared as she remembered the last time she'd been on this ship. Then she heard sounds of conversation and decided to flee. No time to think about him, she told herself as she ran through the halls. 

She still couldn't stop herself from thinking back to that day. It still hurt, she wanted to ignore it, but the image of Ben's teary eyes made her heart hurt. She remembered how much she'd wanted to take his hand, oh god, she'd wanted to take it so bad, but she knew that it was impossible. It didn't matter how she felt, first she had to save the dark prince and then she could focus on him and whether he was in love with her too or not. Rey shook her head on that thought. No. Not love. Just.. maybe.  
First she had to save him from the darkness and make sure he knew he was loved and deserved to be loved. Then make sure the galaxy was in balance and then maybe she could try to figure out his feelings..

Finn kept talking about how she should be prepared to kill Kylo Ren, and that thought made her anxious. She was sure many people probably had already taken notice on it, because every time someone brought it up, she'd always nervously change the subject. Once Leia had even came to talk to her after one of those cases and asked if everything was okay.

'I'm fine.. just.. I have never killed anyone. I don't.. want to kill him', she had confessed. 'I know everyone is counting on me doing it and "saving the galaxy from evil" but I- I'm afraid. I'm sorry.'

Leia had given her a sad smile and Rey had noticed she had tears in her eyes.

'Sweetie, I don't want you to kill him either. I want you to bring him back. And I know you won't kill him. I can see it in your eyes.. He means something to you. Something.. special.'

'What? No.. He's just.. I don't want to kill.'

Leia had laughed and placed her hand on Rey's cheek. Then she'd left and told her she could always talk to her. Rey had nodded, but deep inside she still thought of what she had said. Him meaning something special to her was a huge understatement. But she couldn't tell that to Leia. Not yet.

Rey was brought back to reality as she realized she had arrived in a hallway not far from Kylo Ren's chambers. Her heart began beating rapidly and she tried to figure out what to do. This was a dead end and she couldn't run back either. 

"Hey! You! Rebel scum!"

Rey turned around to see the red-haired man accompanied by stormtroopers. The next thing she knew was that she'd been shot. 

Then she heard a familiar, deep voice.

"What on Alderaan's sake are you doing?!"

She turned around again, and the last thing she saw were Ben's eyes filled with fear and she heard him yell. Then everything went dark.

 

 

Finn ran through the hallways. He had managed to sneak into the control room, and knocked out the stormtroopers that were there. He'd gotten even more information than he would have thought he'd find and was very pleased with himself. 

Now he just had to find Rey. He knew he'd promised her they'd meet in the hangar, but he felt she would still be wandering in the halls somewhere. He knew that it'd be likely for her to be doing that.

He took a turn, and almost immediately realized he was in the wrong hallway. He could see three stormtroopers with guns.. but they were lying unconscious on the ground and so was a ginger man that Finn guessed to be general Hux. 

Finn was already planning on turning back, but then he heard sobs. Someone was sobbing. He walked quietly to the end of the hallway and was taken back.

"Rey.. please.. I don't know if you can hear me, but I.. I need you to wake up, so please.."

Finn could barely believe his eyes. Kylo Ren kneeling in front of his own best friend Rey and sobbing was something he'd never thought he would live to see. Rey was unconscious too, and right next to her there knelt the man the whole galaxy was afraid of. He didn't have his mask on, but Finn knew that face. 

This was the man that had tried to kill him. The man who killed Han Solo. The man that attacked the Resistance. The man that caused the death of Luke Skywalker. Crying. Because of Rey. 

He was seen as a horrible, horrible man. And Finn knew from experience that wasn't exactly a lie. And yet he seemed to care. No. To care was a huge understatement. He seemed genuinely worried about Rey's condition. 

Finn found himself to be almost numb, he couldn't do anything but stare. 

"Rey.. please.. I need you, I.. I love you."

Finn's eyes widened. He could hear Kylo sobbing, he was really letting out ugly sobs, and Finn felt slightly sorry for him. He didn't exactly know when this had happened or how, but he knew he had to help.

"Uh.. Kylo Ren.. "

The man turned his head in a snap. He stared into Finn's direction furiously, but as he recognized him, his expression softened. 

"FN-2187. I take it you're here with.."

Kylo turned to look at Rey and sighed. His quickly wiped his tears off with his gloved hand.

"Yes", Finn finished the sentence so Kylo didn't have to. 

The man stood up, eyes still on Rey. Then he looked at Finn.

"If anyone asks, this NEVER happened."

Finn nodded obediently, being used to being bossed around by Kylo. 

"Help me carry her to your ship and I'll forget you ever came here."

Finn was surprised. He hadn't thought he'd be this generous. 

"Wow.. You must really love her."

Kylo stopped. He slowly turned to look at Finn again. His expression was shocked and his cheeks were blushed.

"Wait.. you heard that?"

Finn laughed nervously. Kylo balled his hands into fists for a second but then he exhaled and focused.

"It.. doesn't matter. Let's just go."

Finn helped Kylo to get Rey on his back. Then he showed Kylo how to get to their ship as the man struggled with the girl's weight on his back. Finn glanced at them, and saw how softly Kylo was looking at her. He looked at her like she was the sun. Finn smiled melancholic smile and looked away. If Rey was indeed in love with him too, she was in good hands. Nothing to worry about.

As they reached the ship, they heard a voice. 

"Ben?"

Kylo immediately let Rey down and stared at her with more joy than Finn had thought to be possible. 

"Rey! Oh god, I'm so glad that you're okay!"

With that, he did something very unexpected. He leaned in and kissed Rey. Rey was taken back, but soon kissed him back and her hands found their way to the back of his neck. Finn stood there, staring at them awkwardly, wanting to look away but finding himself unable to. 

Then Kylo accidentally put his hand on the shoulder where she'd been hit. She yelped and yanked herself away from him. Kylo's expression was confused.

"Rey.. I'm sorry, should I have not done that?"

"No! No, that's not it, you just- my shoulder hurts. A lot."

"Oh! I'm so sorry.."

Then Rey noticed Finn. Her eyes went wide and she blushed. Finn could see in her eyes how she tried to look for an explanation that would make sense. 

"Finn- I- "

"Rey, don't worry. I know. I heard him say it."

"Oh thank g- Wait what? What did he say?" Rey asked suddenly.

Kylo blushed and motioned to Finn to keep quiet.

"Oh.. If you didn't hear, then I'm sure he'll tell it to you soon.."

Rey blinked her eyes, confused, and looked at Kylo, who looked embarrassed and relieved at the same time. She took a step towards him.

"Ben.. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have come here. Can you.."

"Forget you two were even here? You got it, sweetheart."

Rey blushed at the word 'sweetheart'. She leaned in and kissed Kylo once again. 

"Rey.. we have to go."

Rey pulled away from Kylo, glanced at him for the last time and stared at him as she stepped into the X-Wing.

"Rey.. I love you."

"I know."


End file.
